Titan Chronicles
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: A spin off of the original Teen Titans. (Not Teen Titans Go! Not a big fan of that!) Includes several of my personal favorite episodes from the original series. Several of my OCs will be in here as well. Enjoy... And, read on! OC/Raven
1. Chapter 1

Titan Chronicles

Chapter 1: The New Kids in Town

-Jump City- A man hops a fence and looked around. He held up a bag and smirked. Then, a weapon of some sort hits the man on the wrist and knocked the bag out of his hand. He cried out in pain as he held his hand.

"Who's there?!" he snarled. A bunch of bats raced towards him. He covered his face as the bats harmlessly pass him by. Then, a shadowy figure stood up behind the man and leaped in front of him.

"Wha... This isn't your city!" the man gasped as the shadow grabs the man by the collar and threw him down to the ground.

"Just moved here... And, this isn't your lucky day," he told him. The shadow walked up to the man and slapped some handcuffs on his wrists. Suddenly, a meteor like object streaked across the sky and crashed somewhere nearby.

"What the..." the man gasped.

"Wait here... The police are on their way," the shadow told him as he raced off. The shadow turned to a streetlight and revealed its face and body. It was none other than... Robin, the Boy Wonder and Batman's trusty sidekick. Well... Not anymore. He left Gotham and came to Jump City for a fresh start.

"No way! You're... Robin!" a voice called. A girl with long blonde hair that reached the lower part of her back walked up to Robin and looked at him fervently.

"No doubt about it... You're the one in looking for! I'm Kitty, a fellow hero," she smiled. She was dressed in a green and black blouse/skirt combo with green fingerless gloves and black goggles on her forehead, a pair of black go go boots, and a belt around her waist that hung sideways on her. She also had a white hooded cloak on her back.

"Huh... I see. Well, did you see something in the sky crash around here?" Robin asked her.

"Actually, yeah... I was on my way to check it out," Kitty told Robin, "You ready to go? I'll give you a lift." Suddenly, a platform appears in front of Robin. Her eyes were pure white as her entire left hand was glowing.

"Um... Ok," Robin said as he hopped on the platform. Kitty levitates into the air and pulled the platform and Robin with her. She and Robin headed over to the crash site posthaste.

-Crash Site- Kitty and Robin arrived at their location and saw what could be mistaken as a war zone. Cars overturned, windows smashed, light posts unnaturally bent, craters in the street and sidewalk... A total disaster zone.

"What could've done this?" Kitty asked. Suddenly, there was a cry of pain as a male with short black hair wearing a training outfit crashed into an overturned car. He shook his head and looked over at Kitty and Robin.

"Hi there... Enjoying the neighborhood?" the teen joked as he pulls himself out of the car.

"Are you ok? That looked like it hurt," Kitty told him.

"Oh, that... Nah, I'm fine. I'm used to that," the male chuckled as he brushed the debris off of his clothes, "What you should be worried about is Little Miss Sunshine over there... She's pissed about something." Kitty and Robin turned to a redhead wearing a small purple shirt and skirt with purple boots, wearing a crown of some sort on her face, and, some kind of restraints on her hands. She was screaming some obscenities in some weird language as she swung her restraints around.

"Hmm... The way she is swinging those things around... It looks like she wants them off," Kitty thought as she folds her arms across her moderate sized chest, "How do we help her get those things off her without hurting her?" Robin pulled out some yellow throwing discs from his gray utility belt and flung them at the girl. They exploded on contact and blew her into a bus! She pulled herself out of the bus and kicked the bus towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Kitty called as she pulled the male out of the way and slid to safety. The bus barreled into another male wearing a gray hoodie and black sweats. That male grabbed the bus and heaved it into the air! The bus lands behind him and explodes as it hits the ground.

"Yo! Who's messing up my neighborhood?!" the 2nd male called as he folds his arms.

"Join the club, man... I'm asking the same damn thing!" the 1st male told him.

"Hey, you got a name?" Kitty asked the 1st male.

"Phoenix... Bradley Phoenix," he smiled.

"Hearts... Katrina Annabelle Hearts. But, you can call me Kitty," Kitty told him, "This is Robin."

"Wait! Robin, Batman's sidekick?! No way!" Bradley gasped as he looked at Robin, "You and Batman are legends! My entire school loves you guys!"

"School? You go to school?" Kitty asked him, "My sister and I never went to school."

"Save the small talk for when we're not in danger... The girl's getting mad!" the other male called to him. The redhead slowly walked towards the group.. When, a green Billy goat head-butts right into the redhead's left side and knocked her to the ground! It suddenly changed into a green skinned teenage boy and the boy saluted in front of Robin.

"Ex-Doom Patrol, Beast Boy... Reporting for duty! Wowzers! You're Robin, huh?" the boy smiled as he looked at Robin.

"BB!" Kitty called as she hugged Beast Boy, "Oh, goodness! You're actually here!"

"Kitty! Wow, its been a long time! How've you been?" Beast Boy smiled as he hugged her back.

"Oh, you know... Saving the world one step at a time and whatnot, the usual," Kitty giggled as she lets go of Beast Boy and looked at him, "You've gotten taller, BB... I'm jealous."

"Well, I work out every now and then," Beast Boy joked as he flexed his scrawny arms.

"Uh... Should I even ask?" Bradley asked.

"Oh, right! What are your orders, sir?" Beast Boy requested as he saluted Robin again.

"First of all, don't call me Sir... 2nd, we have to stop her from destroying the city," Robin told Beast Boy.

"Yes, sir... I mean, Roger that!" Beast Boy smiled as he turned to the redhead.

"Let's take care of this problem so that I can get back to my friends!" Bradley called as his hair changed to red.

(This is not SSJG... Rather, this is a Bradley exclusive transformation that I call Burnout. It's a little variation of Kaioken... The longer he uses this, the worse the strain puts on his body. The higher he takes it, the stronger and faster he gets. Burnout goes beyond the 20x Kaioken in its base form. In the final form, it's as strong as a 100x Kaioken. A/N.)

He charged ahead of the group and was stopped by a large raven made out of dark manna. Bradley turned to a girl standing in the shadows and hovered over to her.

"Why'd you..." Bradley told her.

"Because, you don't fully understand the situation... Look closely and observe," she told him. He turned and saw the redhead slam her cuffs into the ground. Suddenly, the top of the metallic restraints fell off and she smirked as she looked at her hands. Her hands began to glow a bright green color and a small dome encased her hands. She points her hands at the group and fired mass amount of energy blasts at them. Kitty immediately puts up a light manna shield and held it in place. The blasts began to crack apart the shield little by little.

"Man, she doesn't give up! Calm down!" Kitty called to her.

"She just wants the cuffs off," Bradley realized, "But... She must think we're enemies. That's why she's attacking us."

"Right... We have to get her to calm down," the girl told Bradley.

"I got just the thing," Bradley smirked as he flew back over to the redhead.

"What is he planning?" the girl thought as she hovered over to Kitty's side and mixed her dark manna with Kitty's light manna. The 2 energies merged into a light and dark kite shield.

"Raven?" Kitty gasped as she looked next to her.

"No time to explain... That guy is gonna try something to calm the girl down," Raven told Kitty.

"It's good to see you, sis... It's been too long," Kitty smiled.

"Same here..." Raven said as she looked at Kitty. Bradley stops behind the redhead and tapped her shoulder. She stopped firing and turned to him. Bradley chopped her on the neck and knocked her out.

"Sorry... I should've done that in the first place," Bradley said as he caught her when she fell backwards, "Robin, Kitty! Come here! Help me with these cuffs!" The group went over to Bradley and stood around him.

"Uh... Are you sure we should let her out?" Beast Boy asked him. Bradley didn't answer as Robin knelt beside Bradley and pulled out a small portable torch. He cuts the restraints off of her hands and nods to Bradley. The girl stirred in her slumber and looked around at the surrounding group.

"All right... That should do it. Sorry about my stupid friends taking pictures of you," Bradley told the redhead. She looked at him in confusion.

"You probably don't know what we're saying, huh?" Robin asked... When, out of nowhere... The redhead grabbed Robin and kissed him in the lips.

"Whoa! The hell?!" Bradley gasped, "Wha?!"

"That was quick," Kitty's smirked, "Although... I wanted to be the one to kiss Robin." Raven and Bradley looked at Kitty.

"What? He's handsome!" Kitty pouted.

"And, I'm not?" Beast Boy asked.

"No... You're adorkable," Kitty said bluntly. Beast Boy lets out a small squeak as he fell backwards. When the redhead pulled away from Robin, he also fell backwards in shock.

"Why do you attack me?" the redhead asked them.

"You were destroying my hometown," Bradley said.

"You threw a bus at me," the male said.

"And, you destroyed several properties in your temper tantrum," Kitty told her.

"I already said that," Bradley told her.

"No, I know that," Kitty told him, "I just thought she would hear it again."

"I just wanted those things off of me! Didn't you understand that?!" the redhead told them.

"Yeah... I should've looked before I leaped. Sorry," Bradley told her.

"Forgiven... Now, if you wish to not be destroyed... You will leave me alone," she told the group as she flew off.

"Huh... Well, that went well," Bradley smirked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Where are you gonna go now?" Kitty asked Beast Boy.

"I'll be with Robin... If that's okay, sir?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"Fine... But, stop calling me sir," Robin told him, "I'm not exactly comfortable with having anyone on my team yet." The hooded male walked away while Raven floats away as well.

"Wait! Raven!" Kitty called as she rushed after Raven. Bradley went over to the hooded male and stopped him.

"What about you, stranger? You got anyplace to go?" Bradley asked him, "Any family?"

"No... And, screw off," the hooded male told Bradley as he walked past him.

"Well! Touchy!" Bradley said as looked at the male seriously.

"I don't like company," the male said.

"Why?" Bradley asked, "There has to be some reason..." The hooded male stopped abruptly and spun towards Bradley. He tore off his hood to reveal a dark skinned face with blue glowing mechanical parts all over it.

"There! See?! I'm a freak! You happy?!" he yelled at Bradley.

"Cool! You're like a Cyborg or something!" Beast Boy gasped in wonder as he walked up besides Bradley and looked at the male.

"You are one weird little dude, you know that?" the male asked.

"Is that all you're hiding under there?" Bradley asked seriously as he took off his sweatshirt to reveal... A pair of dragon wings on his back. The male and Beast Boy gaped in shock at Bradley's red and orange wings on his back.

"That's not all I can do... Watch." His fingernails sharpened into 4 inch claws as his teeth sharpened into 3 inch fangs and a long red and orange scaly tail grew out behind him. And, his hair because really spiky and a red streak ran across his left side as well as an orange streak ran across his right side.

(Originally, this is what Bradley was supposed to be... Half-Dragon, Half-Human. The Burnout form and a few others are part of his powers. He can also breathe fire like a dragon. A/N.)

"Whoa..." Kitty gasped.

"Dude... I can't even do that," Beast Boy pouted.

"Because... Dragons don't exist in this timeline," Bradley told Beast Boy.

"Incredible..." Robin said in surprise. Bradley reverts back to normal and looked at Cyborg.

"You think this held me back? No... I use my abilities and powers to help people," Bradley told him, "Don't hate it... Embrace it... Cyborg." Cyborg looked at his hands and pulled his gloves off. He also ripped the hoodie off and folds his arms.

"Yeah... You're right," Cyborg smirked, "I like you, little dude. You're smarter than you think."

"I know... I get all A's in school, anyway," Bradley smirked.

"Really?" Robin asked as he looked at Bradley.

"Yep... Now, I have a question. Did anyone get that redhead's name?" Bradley asked. No reply.

"I didn't think so... Let's go after her, shall we?" Bradley's dragon wings shot out behind him. He flew off in the direction the redhead flew off.

"Come on... He'll get his ass beat before we even get there," Kitty said as she summoned a platform in front of the group.

"I got this," Beast Boy said as he morphed into a pterodactyl.

"You can turn into that... But, you can't turn into a dragon," Raven told Beast Boy. He lets out an annoyed screech as Cyborg got on his back. Raven, Beast Boy, and Kitty flew off as soon as Robin got on the platform.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Titans Chronicles

Chapter 2: Go!

-Video Store- The same redhead from before was tearing through some candy at a counter. Bradley walked up to her and stood beside her. She stopped eating and looked back at him.

"Hungry, aren't we?" Bradley asked her as he picked up a chocolate bar and hands it to the redhead.

"I thought I specifically told you to leave me alone," she told him.

"Yeah... But, I never listen," Bradley laughed as he nods his head. She blinked at him and sighed.

"What do you want from me, exactly?" she asked.

"How about... Do you have a place to stay? What's your name? Where are you from, exactly? Because, obviously... You aren't from here," Bradley told her. The redhead sighed and nods her head.

"All right... I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. I am... Prize for an alien king," she told him. Bradley stopped and looked at her in concern.

"Have you met this alien king?" Bradley asked her as he walked up to her.

"No... But, I was on my way to meet him today. I will be sold to him as his... Um, how do your kind say it? Concubine?" Koriand'r told him. Bradley gaped in shock at her and blinked several times.

"B-but... Concubine?! Are you serious?!" Bradley asked in shock, "You are way too cute to be someone's sex slave! Er... Disregard the sex slave part."

"I'm... Cute?" Koriand'r asked him in curiosity. She folds her arms and sighed.

"There you are! You have some serious explaining to do!" Kitty called to them. The rest of the group rushed over to them. Koriand'r prepared herself for battle as her hands began to glow a light green tint as well as her eyes.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Bradley called as he got in between them, "This can be explained! Just calm down!"

"How?" Cyborg asked Bradley.

"Koriand'r is... A prize," Bradley told them as he stood up straight, "She is from Tamaran... And, she is the princess. She was gonna be sold into slavery to an alien king. That's why I found her in handcuffs when she landed here."

"What?" Kitty asked as she looked at him.

"I'm telling you the truth," Bradley told them, "I have never told a lie in my life... I swear." Robin stood up and puts his discs away.

"All right... I believe you," Robin told him, "Anyway... How are we supposed to help her?"

"I'm thinking of that," Bradley said as he looked at Koriand'r. She had a sad look on her face as she walked up to him.

"You... Remind me of Galfor back home. Your heart is like gold... It is kind and soft," Koriand'r told him.

"Well, I've been told that by my late older sister," Bradley told her.

"Your late older sister?" Beast Boy asked.

"She died not too long after my parents died," Bradley told them, "I'm all by myself... But, that's no problem. I'll be all right." Koriand'r looked at him and hugged him.

"You shouldn't be alone in this world... A Bumgorf should always have a family to love," Koriand'r told him.

"Aww... How sweet. But, this is the end of your rebellion... Princess," a gruff voice called. A bunch of fish creatures walked into the video store and surrounds the group.

"Aw, crap!" Kitty called.

"Eww!" Beast Boy gagged.

"Ok, fish faces! You want Kori? You'll have to go through me!" Bradley called as he stood in the way and glared at the fish creatures.

"Kori?"

"Um, sorry... I tend to give nicknames to everybody I meet."

"I like it... It's unique."

"Get her!"

" **Burning Heart!** " Bradley called as a blazing aura erupts around him, " **Next... Blade Wyvern Edge!** " Bradley shot a flaming twister at the fish creatures and blew them outside. Then, Kitty summoned a white manna lasso and whipped the fish creatures with it. Beast Boy changed into a ram and head-butts several outside of the video store. Robin pulled out a collapsible metal bo staff from his belt and smacked a few fish creatures in the face. Cyborg and Koriand'r tag teamed a few more fish creatures by punching them into some nearby dumpsters. Raven looked at one incoming fish creature as her eyes flashed black.

" **Azarath Metrion Zynthos!** " Raven chanted as several nearby trash cans smacked into the creature and knocked it down. Suddenly, Raven was knock down from behind by another fish creature. Bradley turned and glared at the creature.

" **You... You will pay for that one! Dragon Thunder!** " Bradley roared as he shot lightning from his mouth and electrocuted the creature on the spot. It fell back unconscious as his comrades fled the scene. Bradley went over to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked as the aura around him disappeared.

"Yeah... Thanks," Raven said with a small smile on her face, "Looks like we won that one, huh?"

"Yeah, we won! That was awesome!" Bradley smiled as he pumped his fists into the air.

"You're real optimistic about that," Kitty told Bradley as she brushed her shoulders off. Koriand'r hovers beside Bradley as she plucked a scale from his back.

"YOW! That hurt!" Bradley told Koriand'r as he turned to her.

"I apologize... Was that a real scale?" she asked him.

"Yes! That was a part of me!" Bradley groaned as he rubbed his back.

"Oh..."

"No... It's fine. Anyway... I guess now that that's over with... Um, you could live with me for the time being," Bradley told her.

"Nope! She's staying with me!" Kitty argued as she went up to Bradley.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Is it because I'm a guy?"

"..."

"That's a yes... I'm not trying anything with her. My heart's not into her that way... But, I promise I won't corrupt her."

"Where is this conversation going, exactly?" Robin asked seriously.

"Stay out of this," Kitty told Robin, "Fine... But, I swear..."

"Nothing will happen, I swear," Bradley told her.

"Attention, all humans! You can hide the Princess all you want... But, if you don't hand her over in 1 of your Earth hours... We will destroy your world!" a booming voice called as a large space battleship hovered over the city.

"Oh, Crap... Well, there goes hiding her for the next few months," Bradley sighed as he smacked his forehead.

"So, wait... We meet a girl; she tried to kill us; then fish tried to kill us; and, now this?!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Go team," Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Cyborg and Beast Boy," Kitty grumbled.

"All the fault is yours! If you didn't insist on being nice..." Koriand'r told them.

"What?! How is this our fault?!" Kitty snarled as her hands began to glow white.

"Hold up! You blast me, kiss me... But, you never told us they had a humongous particle weapon on them to decimate the entire planet?!" Robin told Koriand'r.

"What, am I not supposed to tell you this?!" Koriand'r yelled.

"You are, bitch!" Kitty yelled.

"How dare you!"

"And, we were getting along so well... I guess it's up to me once again. I'll catch you on the flip side, Raven," Bradley sighed as his red dragon wings shot out behind him and he flew up to the ship.

"Uh... Hey," Raven called to no avail. But, not much to her surprise... No one heard her. They all still argued. Raven rubbed the sides of her head and growled.

"QUIET!" Raven screamed angrily. Everyone stopped and looked at Raven.

"If you haven't noticed, one of us is missing... And, guess where he's going." She points up to the ship.

"Bradley..." Koriand'r said as she looked up to the ship in horror.

"Why did he go up there alone?!" Kitty growled.

"It doesn't matter if we don't like each other... All that matters is that we protect the Earth from scum like that. Let's show them who they're messing with," Robin told the group. They all agreed.

"I can get us up there easily... Come closer. But, not too close," Raven told them. The created a circle around her. She used her cape to shroud them in darkness and a large black manna raven flew up to the ship and went inside.

-Inside Space Battleship- Bradley crashed into a wall and was grabbed by the throat by a large fish creature with a crown like object on its head. Bradley struggled to break free from its grasp as he scratched at the creature's arm.

"Give it up, surface dweller... You can't hide the Princess from me," he told Bradley, "Besides, you can't protect her... You can't even protect yourself." He flung Bradley into another wall and kicked him in the gut. Blood shot from Bradley's mouth as he cried out in agony. Bradley sank to his knees as he coughed up blood onto the ground. He then slowly rose to his feet.

"I won't... Let... You... Take... Her..." Bradley coughed as he raised his head to the king. The king fish slammed his fist into Bradley's head and knocked him into the ground. Bradley laid there for a few seconds and slowly got back up again.

"Why? I clearly overpower you, boy," the king fish smirked as he walked over to Bradley.

"I... Won't... Let... You... Take... My... Sister..." Bradley groaned as he raised his head up again, "She's... The... Closest... Thing... I've... Had... To... Family."

"You barely know her! How could you call her your sister?!" the king fish snarled as he grabbed Bradley by his throat again. Bradley's eyes glazed over as he grabbed the king's wrist and tightened his grip. Green blood oozed from the king's wrist as claws sharpened from Bradley's fingernails.

"I lost my entire family... But, when I saw her... I could see... My late older sister, Viridian! I won't lose her again!" Bradley roared as he tightened his grip on the king's wrist. The king tried to shake Bradley off... Just as a disc flew at him and exploded when it connected with his face! The explosion alone knocked him off balance enough for his grip to release on Bradley. Bradley used the momentum to throw the fish king into the ground. Bradley then punched the king full force in the stomach. He quickly stepped back and coughed more blood onto the ground as he sunk to his knees.

"May have... Ruptured something..." Bradley groaned as he held his chest. Koriand'r and Kitty raced over to his sides as the others fought the fish creatures. Koriand'r had tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked into his glazed over eyes.

"Kori..." Bradley groaned as he passed out. She caught him in her arms and held him as she looked up at the incoming fish king. She roared angrily as she flew straight at him. Koriand'r delivers several lightning fast punches to the fish king's face and blasted him with her Starbolts.

"Why the hell are you so reckless, you idiot?!" Kitty snarled as she shook Bradley, "All of us were worried... Don't you dare die on us, you hear?!"

" **Azarath Metrion Zynthos!** " Raven called as she used her manna to surround several creatures in a black manna bubble and toss them into a wall. Robin punched and kicked several other creatures to unconsciousness as Cyborg did the same. Beast Boy changed into a T-Rex and smacked the creatures away with his tail. Koriand'r was slammed into the ground and the fish king held his foot onto her body. She struggled to break free from his grasp.

"You think you can take me on, Princess?! All you are gonna be able to do is be my slave for eternity!" the fish king told her.

"Back off, pal!" Kitty called as her eyes shone white, " **Through the Holy Trinity, I cast this spell in the light of day! Holy Trinity Complex!** " A bright light was shot from her outstretched right hand and knocked the fish king off his feet. Koriand'r got up quickly and nods to Kitty. Kitty smirked and nods back. The fish king got back to his feet and leaped over to Kitty and an unconscious Bradley. Bradley's eyes returned to normal as his wounds suddenly healed themselves.

"You will pay for that, brat!" the fish king snarled as he raised his fist.

" **Roaring Blaze!** " Bradley roared as he shot flames out of his mouth and blew the fish king back into a control panel. Bradley got to his feet and was surrounded once again by the blazing aura.

"This ends now, fishface! **Brilliant Vanity!** " Bradley charged straight at the fish king and punched him full force in the stomach! Then, the fish king was set ablaze!

"Raven!"

" **Azarath Metrion Zynthos!** " she called as the ship explodes. The ship crashed into the nearby sea on the outskirts of the city. When the smoke cleared, the group pushed the rubble out of their way as they looked around. Then, the fish king rose out of the rubble as well and loomed over Raven, Bradley, Beast Boy, and Kitty.

"Oh, come on!" Bradley growled as he glared at the fish king. Suddenly a bright flash of light knocked the king out and Cyborg raised his right hand (which was turned into a cannon) up.

"Ok... I'm only gonna say this once. Booya!" Cyborg smirked. The group laughed as they celebrate their victory.

-Later; Island- The group stood on the outside of town on a deserted island nearby.

"Beautiful..." Kitty sighed as she sucked in some fresh air.

"Someone should build a house out here," Cyborg smirked as he folds his arms. Bradley lands in front of the group and smiled at them.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Robin asked him.

"I'm thinking of staying in town... I live here, after all. This is where I attend school, too," Bradley told them as he folds his arms.

"Well, thanks for the help... We couldn't have done it without you," Robin told him as he walked up to him and shook his hand.

"It was an honor fighting by your side, Robin," Bradley smiled, "Now, where's Kori? I wanted to tell her bye for now."

"I'm right here, Bumgorf," Koriand'r said as she walked up to the group. She was wearing the same type of clothing... But, the colors were a light pink instead of a dark purple.

"Is it all right?"

"Beautiful..." Bradley told her, "By the way... Koriand'r is a little hard to say. Do you have any other names?"

"Well, my name in your language means Star and Fire," she told them.

"Starfire... Huh. Catchy," Kitty told Starfire.

"Are you sure I can't stay with you, Bumgorf?" Starfire asked Bradley.

"I'm sure... Maybe someday I can let go of the past and look to the future. For now, Kitty can look after you," Bradley told her, "But, that doesn't mean I won't be checking up on you now and then. Got it?"

"Mmhmm," she smiled.

"She smiles... Just like Viridian," Bradley said as he smiled as well.

"Oh, before we forget... We made these out of some spare parts from Cyborg," Robin said as he hands everyone a yellow communicator, "If you're ever in trouble... You know who to call."

"Yeah... I know. Farewell for now," Bradley smiled as he flew off to the city. The others said their farewells as well and headed off to their destinations.

-End Chapter 2-


End file.
